the_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of Tryr
(Former Kingdom of Tryr 7-380 AT) Republic of Tryr Government Type: Unitary State, Representative Democracy Succession Laws: Plutocratic Election Royal House: (Formerly Auchmes) None Insignia: A golden crown upon a field of pink Farlyn Borst: The preeminent lord after the end of the Great War, Farlyn Borst is a man made of opportunity. Hailing from a lowly house in a faraway land, Borst was involved in many backdoor dealings and shady happenings from the get-go. Fleeing after one of his plans went sour, Borst took advantage of the power vacuum left by the execution of the entire royal family and the terribly consistent military disasters, and quickly seized nominal control of the fledgling republic. He chaired every main committee, was part of every vote, and seemed to be aware of every single interaction between anyone in the country. He was popular for his take-charge attitude, and his ambitions seemed limitless. He completely reformed the army of the republic, and made it an extremely elite fighting force. He led the land from a terrible famine, and salvaged the flailing economy. He brought hope to the disheartened people of Tryr, and he plans on using his newfound power to the fullest extent, regardless to whomever stands in his way. Population: Exclusively human Tactics: Small but strong force of legionary Heavy Infantry, some support from auxiliaries, minimal force of cavalry Diplomatic Relations: * Allies: * Positive: Federation of Rangos * Neutral: * Tense: Kingdom of Brell * Enemies: Kingdom of Brun Description: Tryr, the birthplace of Chivalry in Maraldia, is a land deep set in tradition. While other Kingdoms have long since adopted newer reforms and developed under them, Tryr has remained relatively the same for the past 2,000 years. And for all that time, the domineering House of Auchmes has ruled with an iron hand. Tryr is a land ruled by the privileged, with a handful of families controlling nearly every aspect of basically everything about the Kingdom. Tryr has long used archaic tactics in battle, relying on their warrior caste of heavily armored knights to carry the day. The majority of the population have been oppressed by their overlords and forced to labor in fields and mines to fuel the Tryrian war machine. However, as of recently, things in Tryr have changed. Its successes in the past have faded, and it has slowly lost more and more territory. When the Dragonborn, led by Brack Gilead, arrived to take back their homeland, they managed to defeat a human coalition that heavily outnumbered them. Furious at their failures, King Ventus allied himself with the Drow of the Underdark, and plotted revenge against all who had wronged Tryr in the past. However, yet again, the Dragonborn absolutely crushed the Tryrian forces, even though they had the superior numbers again, and the situation only stabilized when Rangos entered the war in their favor. Even when the barbaric men of the East entered the war in their favor as well, the Dragonborn managed to stave them off, though at great loss to themselves. Eventually, their armies completely annihilated, most noble families devastated, and their cities in ruins, Tryr surrendered. However, at the price of peace, the entire Auchmes family was butchered, the absolute monarchy was abolished, and the serfs were freed. In place of these archaic systems, a republic was established, which was meant to restore order and freedom to the people of Tryr. However, Tryr will always be a troubled land, and many expect more troubles in the future.